memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1/Lethal seduction
(Starfleet Headquarters, Admiral Kira's office) The doors chimed. Come says Typhuss as he looks at the door. John walks into the office with his civilian clothes on and sat down in the chair in front of Typhuss's desk. Sorry for the way I look Admiral I was in a bar fight with a very strange woman John says as he looks at Typhuss while nursing a headache and bloody lip. What woman? asked Typhuss as he looks at John. Mid-twenties good looking brown curly hair and a hell of a fighter if I might add mind if I have one of those Bajoran drinks John says as he looks at Typhuss as he goes to the replicator and orders a Bajoran springwine. Sure says Typhuss as he gets a picture of Carissa Kensington and puts on his desk to show John. That's her that's the woman that fought like Jackie Chan John says as he looks at the photo. She's 53, her name is Carissa Kensington, she is my ex-lover and she is crazy, stay away from her says Typhuss as he looks at John. EW I got hit on and my ass kicked by a 53 year old woman but how she looked like a 20 year old woman, and what happened between you two? John asked Typhuss. We dated, after I found out that she was crazy I broke up with her and she wouldn't leave me alone, she tried to kill me and my mother saved me from that woman, maybe Carissa had surgery that made her look 20 says Typhuss as he looks at John. I don't know but I did stab her in the leg with a piece of glass and gave it to the Doctor to see how she was able to look so young John says as he looks at Typhuss. Then the door chimed. Come says Typhuss as he looks at the door. The Doctor walks into the office. Captain, Admiral I found something in Mrs. Kensington's DNA and you're not going to like it the reason she looks so young is because she's been injecting herself with Borg nanoprobes that are programed to restore her youth The Doctor says as he shows them the scans on the screen. Where would Carissa get Borg nanoprobes from? asked Typhuss as he looks at The Doctor. My guest is she was able to get them during the war with the Borg and used my research on how to modify them to treat damage cells and restore the aging process The Doctor says as he looks at both Captain Tyson and Admiral Kira. John, Carissa didn't say she was looking for me, please tell me she didn't say that says Typhuss as he looks at John. Yeah she did she threaten me with one of those Der'kal blasters John said as he looks at Typhuss. Why do I attract the wrong women that are crazy, first it was Selina Kyle then it was Carissa Kensington she is going to find me says Typhuss as he looks at The Doctor. Then a type-9 shuttle shows up in front of his window as they see Carissa flying it. GET DOWN John shouts as the shuttle starts firing torpedoes and phasers into the office. Typhuss jumps from his chair onto the floor. Tyson to Kingston three to beam up now John says as he tapped his combadge. The Asgard beam catches Typhuss, John, and The Doctor. (Kingston transporter room) The three officers walk off the pad and run to the bridge. (Main bridge, red alert) Report Commander Captain Tyson says as he sat in his command chair. The shuttle is approaching us from the surface sir her weapons are fully charged and locked onto us Commander Mitchell says as she looks at Captain Tyson. The ship shakes under fire. Shields are holding sir Lieutenant Commander Y'Cari says as she looks at the shield data on her console. Why isn't that shuttle's weapons doing any damage? The Doctor says as he looks at Admiral Kira. Typhuss explains that the ship is not only equipped with the standard Federation type shields. The Kingston also has Asgard shields too, Doctor says Typhuss as he looks at The Doctor. And that's what we're running on right now Captain Tyson says as he looks at the Doctor as the ship keeps shaking under fire. (Space, Earth orbit) Then the shuttle turns about and then starts firing tachyon bursts at the Kingston causing the Asgard shields to flicker. (Main bridge, red alert) Showers of sparks erupt from the ceiling as the alarm goes off and Commander Y'Cari looks at the console. Shields are down to 60% sir it looks like she's firing tachyon bursts at us Commander Y'Cari says as she looks at the console. The ship shakes again as a shower of sparks erupt from the bulkhead and coolant spews from it and Typhuss runs over to cap it off. Shields are down to 50% sir those tachyon bursts are draining our shields Lieutenant Commander Y'Cari says as she looks at the tactical console. Maybe we should take out her weapons says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Commander Y'Cari. I can try sir Commander Y'Cari says as she looks at the tactical scanners. (Space) The Kingston fires off a phaser beam that struck the forward shields of the shuttlecraft. (Main bridge, red alert) No effect Commander Y'Cari reports as she looks at both Captain Tyson and Admiral Kira. Let's get out of here Mr. Cole warp speed now before she takes it out Captain Tyson says as he looks at Lieutenant Cole. Frank nods and engages the warp engines. (Space) The Kingston jumps to warp speed with the shuttle in pursuit.